Adonis Seratosa
"Have you ever felt someone die? Their last breath, as their energy passes to you, the exhale of that last breath as their spirit escapes. I strive for that feeling, its my passion." '' -Adi Seratosa Adonis "Adi" Seratosa was a Sith Knight who was trained by Sith Emperor Lord Grievous. He was an Alderaanian Assassin, who was exiled from Alderaan and Coruscant. He is the leader of the Alderaan Assassin's Creed. He currently resides on Grievous's flagship the Invisible Hand'' Biography Early Childhood Seratosa was born on Alderaan. It is rumored after he was born, he was brought into the area where they keep the babies for a little bit, and he strangled the nurse to death, though this is highly controversial. He slowly grew up, Seratosa first spoke at the age of 1, reciting an ancient prophecy, which was highly strange. Seratosa was not average at all. He was feared by adults and children, because of the vibe he gave off, which was the midochlorians at work. Seratosa had a strong understanding of the dark forces, and used the force when he was 4. He attended basic schooling for a year before being kicked out for what the administrators say "murdering another student", but that student was hanging in the restroom, with a cord strapped around his neck, though Seratosa hated him with a passion, and the evidence pointed to him, he was not prosecuted. When Seratosa turned 6, he was recruited the Alderaan Assassin's Creed, disguising themselves as the Aldera Martial Arts Center. As he trained there, his family moved to Coruscant. Assassin Career ' At age 6, Seratosa had started training in the Alderaan Assassin's Creed, disguised as the Aldera Martial Arts Center. The first year was basics, but Seratosa had learned so quickly, he advanced to the next level, from apprentice to Junior Assassin, within 3 months. His first job was to assassinate a local buisness leader, Ray Frediosa, for not paying the Assassin's Creed thier protection money. It was carried out, and by 11 PM, Frediosa found dead in his home, with his body all cut up, and thrown everywhere. Seratosa recieved the payment in an account set up secretly by the Creed. His next promotion happened at age 7, from Jr. Assassin, to Assassin, with the death of Senator Rob Cooper, who tried to get the Alderaanian congress to eliminate the Creed. Another kill happened 2 weeks later, when Mayor Barbara Airwalker, died mysteriously in her office, with her body stuffed into a garbage bag, and stuffed into her desk. Then his infamous killing of President Bill Sepadieu. Alderaan: A Journey Begins Saga As an assassin, his last and most infamous assassination, was of President Bill Sepadieu. It was reported in the news, a dark, short figure, infiltrated the Aldera House, and killed all the guards, except one, and everyone inside, leaving blood on the walls, and the President dead. Not much was known about the killings, but Seratosa became the leader of the Creed at the age of 8. '''Jedi Apprenticeship ' On Coruscant, the 9 years spent, Seratosa dreamed of being a Jedi. Unfortunately, he was not destined to be a Jedi, but a powerful sith. He had a bloodlust, and the mind of a serial assassin. He was a great assassin. When he was 16, he went under the training of Obi Wan Kenobi, and learned a few good tricks, that would prove useful later on. He then fled the Jedi temple, killing as many younglings as he could with his stolen Golden lightsaber, and the blue lightsaber he had built. 'Sith Apprenticeship ' His Sith Career began on the Invisible Hand, Lord Grievous' flagship. He was age 17 by then. Under the guidance of the great Sith Lord, Grievous. He had a few weaknesses, but Grievous managed to patch those up, with intense training, and the next saga would change his life forever. His training included a tough vigorous droid attacking sequence, and practicing new force moves. His training lasted 6 months, in which he was then ready to become a Sith Knight. As a final exam, Adi fought Grievous, and passed the exam. He then was knighted, and was proud of his title. He knew what would happen next. Hoth: Home Only To Exiles Saga Near the middle of his intense Sith training, he and Grievous, as well as Shia Cruze embarked on a mission to the frozen planet Hoth. There a exiled pirate Jedi, and former Emperor Rimaldo J. Lerak resided. Their mission was to locate and kill the exiled Jedi. As Shia and Grievous led the front invasion, Adi led the undercover invasion. While Shia and Grievous battled with the Jedi\'s minions, Adi snuck into an underground vent leading into the complex where the Jedi resided. Shia and Grievous immediately had to battle through to get to Rimaldo, while Adi had crawled through the vents. A clone team then infiltrated the base to rescue the Jedi. After hours of crawling, Adi eventually fell through the vents, as it had weakened with his weight. This immediately caught the attention of the clones. By then, the Clones had deployed a nerve gas that made anyone who breathed it in unconscious. Adi had fallen unconscious, and fell through the vent. Adi then woke up to see the Clones encircling him. He immediately was threatened by the clones and had to force pull some more of the vents down to create a distraction, in which to pull out his lightsaber. He immediately went into his Assassin State, and killed two clones in a matter of seconds. He then fell victim to the Pulsing Sound, as his senses were heightened, and it hurt his ears. After Shia found him, clutching his ears, she managed to throw an EMP to destroy the sound. She immediately fell victim to the sound, and was in a faux-hangover. Bravo, the leader of the Clones, was injured, and managed to activate a bomb to destroy the base. Adi, Shia, and Grievous nearly escaped the base, and failed their mission to kill the pirate Jedi. They then went on board the Invisible Hand, and awaited their next attack. '''Sith Knighthood After the Hoth: Home Only To Exiles Saga, Adi completed his Apprenticeship training with Grievous on the Invisible Hand. He had learned a lot, and continued to train with Grievous as a Sith Knight.